The Darkest AtrocitySequel To Chain Of Shadow!
by Shadow Knight Of Oblivion
Summary: 3 years has passed since Chain Of Shadow...Now The Seven Princesses of Heart Have Dissapeared...and A new Enemy Has risen Who are these new enemies...with Riku Gone It is Up To Sora And Zell To Save The cozmo's...sequel to Chain Of Shadow My Other Fic...
1. Disapearence

It has been 3 years since the closing of the door to shadow. Sora is now 20 so is Kairi, Riku is 21 and Zell is 19. Now Sora must face off against the one he loves. And will he make the right decision or will he let his choices fall for his love and let his love blind his judgment. Will his heart betray him? Or will he Save the cozmo's And The Love Of His Life…From Utter Annihilation.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Characters or Kingdom Hearts…I only own Zell Royell Anderson And the plot of this story…

"Even in the Deepest Darkness There is Light"

"So, If There Is Light Even In The Deepest Darkness, Wouldn't That Mean…"

"That Even In the Most Pure Of Light Theirs A Speck Of Darkness?"

Kingdom Hearts: The Darkest Atrocity

Chapter 1: Disappearance

Destiny Islands

It was a warm summer night on Destiny Islands. Sora was walking down a long cobbled stone street towards the home of Kairi. In his hand he was playing with a small black box. He opened it and it was a small golden ring inscribed on it were the words, "_even when we are parted, our hearts are always one."_

Sora's thoughts turned to his conversation with Riku about a week ago.

A week Earlier

Sora was standing next to Riku on the wharf. Sora was straddling the little black box he would be straddling a week later.

"Riku, I have to ask you a question." He asked.

"Sora…"Riku spoke.

"Yeah?" Sora answered.

"You don't have to ask me if it's alright to marry Kairi…"Riku told him. Sora was shocked and he had no idea what to say."Sora you and she were meant to be I've always seen it. Why do you think I always gave you such a hard time? Because I was jealous, that's why. Soras don't let me stop you from marrying Kairi. You and she deserve each other. The darkness still has clutches on me. No matter how much I work to change it." He bowed his head and stood silent for a minute his silver hair blowing with the sea breeze."Now Sora I'm leaving tonight I'm taking The Highwind I'm going to travel the cozmo's until I can find Myself. My heart has been left somewhere My very meaning isn't there anymore. I have no purpose I must see where I am to go to next."

Sora turned to Riku their eyes met."Riku…I thank you…And don't run off…You have to be my best man for the wedding." Sora said as he placed his hand on riku's shoulder.

Riku turned and put his hand on Sora's shoulder."Soras don't worry send word for me. And I'll be back for the wedding I promise."

Sora nodded and Riku turned away."Sora Tell Kairi I love her." He said as he walked away.

Sora began to wave."Okay Riku…I will."

back in the present

Everything suddenly turned cold everything turned dark. The sky began to turn red, red like blood. And it all began to happen right above Kairi's house.

"KAIRI!" Sora yelled and ran towards her house.

Thunder clashed throughout the sky as lightning fell and struck the Earth. The people of the Island ran in a frantic across the town. They were pushing and fighting to make it their boats to get away from the Intense Darkness radiating in the sky.

Sora made it to Kairi's house and noticed the door was knocked down. He ran inside and began to search for Kairi. When he made it to her room upstairs he noticed that Kairi was no where to be found.

Then everything went dark.

The Time Has Come

Don't Be Afraid

Where once there was light

There is now Darkness

Where Once There was love

There is now hatred

Where once there was courage

There is now hatred

Where once there was peace

There is now War

Choices have to be made….Choices that will affect The fate of Everything!

Everything returned to normal, and in his hand was a letter. A letter from King Mickey.

_Dear __Sora_

_It has begun __again;__the__ seven princesses of heart have disappeared. And __The__ worlds they lived on are being destroyed yours is next you must escape and go To Arbatross it is next. You must make sure that Zell makes it out alive. I have no clue where Riku is so you must hurry. The Tides are turning Sora. This war will not go well. Till we meet __Sora_

_Yours truly,_

_Your majesty,_

_King Mickey_

"So Kairi, Looks like I have to try and save you again." He held the wedding ring box close. "Well I won't Let You Down!"

And he ran from the house out into the Deadly night. The night of Destiny Islands Destruction.

He may not get to come back.

So That's a pretty good way to start it off don't ya think…

Well R&R goin back to my harry potter Fic…

Leave lots of Reviews….

I live to hear what you think!


	2. Return To Arbatross

Kingdom Hearts: The Darkest Atrocity

Chapter 2: Return to Arbatross

"THE WORLD WILL HEAR THIS FALL"

"AND THEN ALL WILL GO SILENT!"

Sora escaped into the night like a stealthy ninja prowling in the night. Sora hid among the palms as he tried to work his way through the madness of the Destruction of Destiny Islands. The lightning continued to strike and make the world set ablaze. Sora continued to run but then The trees fell and then…Everything went silent.

Sora looked around the world was in tatters. The world was falling apart and rising up into a black hole bits and pieces knocked into each other as they rose up into the sky. Nothing was left and then A figure in a dark cloak with feminine stature stepped toward him.

It spoke in a feminine voice. "You are going to face a dark day…I will let you escape. But you must hurry or I will not be so merciful again." A dark portal opened. Sora stepped into it and as he did he saw a blue gleam in the hood and then it turned to red.

once again in the middle of nowhere

Sora found himself in the middle of the desert when he made it to the other side of the portal. He looked among the grains of sand for something familiar. But he could not find it. Sora Began to walk.

The sun was beating down on him as he walked the terribly dead and barren wasteland that was the Deserts of Arbatross. He remembered to follow the largest sun because the city was built right below where the sun sets.

Sora's trek began to feel long and unwanting. He was feeling very dead and right as he fell he sent a spark of energy into the air flair to draw attention to his being here.

Grand City

Zell Anderson was in a meeting of the Cozmotic Defense Agency (CDA) which was started by Leon Lionheart in the wake of The DTS Incident. On the holograms were Kim Possible Represenitive of Earth, Mulan of Land Of Dragons, Will Turner and Elizabeth Turner(the two have finally wed) of Port Royal, Simba of Pride Lands, Tarzan of Deep Jungle, Leon Lion Heart of Radiant Garden, and Hayner, Pence, and Ollette of Twilight Town. Present at the meeting on Arbatross was the President of Arbatross Marian Morgan, Zell Royell Anderson, and The King of Radiant Garden Auron.

"Many of the worlds have fallen, just recently word has come through that Destiny Island Has fallen. We do not know if Sora made it out okay, but Mickey believes so. Also we have gotten word from Riku that he is okay he is right now on the hunt for something he lost." Leon Reported.

"We have troubles here the heartless are regrouping here."Tarzan spoke."We need assistance…..No" The hologram turns around and on top of Tarzan were a hundred Neo-shadows they gripped him and the hologram went kaput.

"It seems that Deep jungle has fallen."Auron spoke solemnly.

"Things seem to be all right here on Earth." Kim had spoken "Just the usual bantering of wars, Nothing unusual for Earth."

Then Zell looked out the window and saw a spark rise into the sky."We must put this meeting on hold." He turned to the others."Sora has arrived on Arbatross."

Then Auron turns and runs out the door, Zell follows.

They got in a jeep and Zell drove out into the desert. Zell tried to get the vehicle to drive as fast as it could but it took quite a time to finally reach the area where the spark had rose from. When they did they found Sora lying on the ground with his arms outstretched and Oathkeeper a few feet from Sora's hands.

"Help me get him in" Zell said as he grabbed his legs Auron grabbed his arms and slowly carried him into the back seat of the jeep.

an hour later

Sora was lying in a chair drinking water listening to the conversations of the CDA.

"ARBATROSS DOES NOT NEED A BLOCKADE FROM THE DAMN CDA! WE AGREED TO JOIN ONLY BECAUSE WE WANTED TO KEEP GOOD FAITH WITH OUR FRIEND SORA HERE BUT IT SEEMS LIKE YOU NO LONGER CARE ABOUT THE ECONOMY OF ARBATROSS! IF I WERE TO BLOCKADE WE WOULD FALL BEHIND IN PROFITS DO YOU THINK I'M SOME MAD FOOL!" Morgan yelled at The king and Leon.

"Sir…"zell began but then auron put his arm out and then began to speak.

"Well we were hoping your best interests were for that of your people. Remember it has only been three years since you gained your independence from Rexor There is still time for you to screw up. But if you do not wish for our assistance in keeping your people safe, Then I believe this meeting is adjourned. Mulan report!" Auron finished.

"Everythings fine sir we are beginning the assault on the small breeding ground It looks to be an easy victory."Mulan answered

"Do not be so cocky but I wish you good luck."auron saluted.

Mulan saluted back and then her hologram went off.

"Well if you excuse us. It is time we returned to Our rooms."Auron said and motioned for Zell and Sora to follow. "MEETING ADJOURNED."

And they left the room. They left it with a proud man to wallow before his death which was to come sooner than he expected.


	3. The Seven And The Fall

Kingdom Hearts IV: The Darkest Atrocity

Chapter 3: The Seven Mistress Of Darkness And The Fall Of Arbatross

_**The embassy**_

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THE NERVE OF THAT MAN!" Auron yelled as they entered the embassy. Auron was usual a well kept individual but something about Morgan just seemed to really annoy him."UGH! I cannot believe that man is putting the economy before his own people!" He then sat down at his desk in his office at the embassy and held his head in his hands.

Sora who had been quite during the meetings finally spoke."May I have permission to report?" he asked. Auron glared at him."Sora you don't have to seek permission I do recognize you as more powerful than me you are not under my jurisdictions, but if I must, Report."Auron spoke.

"Okay The Destiny Islands were destroyed by some great dark storm it tore through the sky and ripped away at everything it was. The world was bombarded with strikes of lightning that had set the world ablaze and the people were running for the hills to try and save themselves of their total and utter destruction. I was on my way to Kairi's home at the time not knowing the situation as for I had not received any information as of three months ago so if I must ask everything has worsened in the three months of my absence to the point that we are losing worlds? Am I not correct?" Sora then inquired.

Zell then answered, "Yes Sora, the situation among the cozmos has gotten much worse since we last had contact with you. Already the Seven worlds the princesses of heart came from have fallen. And today we lost Deep Jungle during our meeting…" Sora winced and bowed his head when he heard that."We don't know what to do we have no idea how the Heartless have become so Organized someone has gotten to the head of them."Zell finished

Then Sora remembered the robed woman."There was a woman!" Sora outburst,"A woman in a dark robe was on the island she let me escape and come here she gave me a portal and that's how I arrived here." Sora finished.

"Hmmm,"Auron began to think."Dark robes, Maybe the Organization Has Returned."

Sora then spoke again."It was not the organization I know that much, It was human I could tell it had a heart, or at least something left of a heart." Sora then thought could_ it be? Was that you? If so, what am I to do?_

"So if it's not the organization then who is it?"Zell asked.

"I don't know but we need to begin figuring it out…" he had been staring out the window looking out across the rooftops of Grand City he then turned to Sora, "Okay Sora what do you think we should do?"

Sora was shocked a king was asking him for advice when Sora was only a very young boy in years compared to Auron. Sora pondered for a moment of the possibilities of what they could do."Hmm well I think we need to get off this world who knows when the enemy is going to wind up…" and as he spoke an earth shattering sound erupted from the city.

_** back at the presidential plaza**_

Marian Morgan was still steaming from the heated argument at the CDA meeting earlier. He was pacing the room back and forth back and forth thinking of something to do. He told his secretary earlier to tell any of his calls he was out golfing with his son. He continued to pace he began to sweat and then the room grew dark.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Morgan yelled. He turned towards the door and standing there were six women in dark robes one was a small child and the others were at least in their 20's. "We are the Seven mistresses of Darkness, We are the new mistresses of the Cozmos we are here to search for something and to destroy your world." One of the Mistresses spoke.

"What do you want with me?" Morgan desperately asked. He had begun to seat really intensely sweat dripped from his brow and rolled down his head like little beads that glimmered in the sun coming through his bay window. His breathing began to shorten as he couldn't understand what to do next.

"okay your time is up", one of the shorter ones stepped forward her voice sounded sweet and yet with a feeling of authority." She stepped forward and pulled out a keyblade it was the same dark blade that Sora had used to unseal Kairi's heart so long ago. She stepped forward and through the sunlight he saw a strand of red hair under the hood and he saw her eyes blue with a demonic red glare.

"I am Death and you will not stand in my way of creating my new paradise to take revenge on the light which had so and utterly betrayed us!" Death apparently was the leader because the others stood back as she stabbed him in the heart.

He stood for a moment in shock but then all of a sudden his heart rose from his body and slipped into the keyblade and the keyblade glowed with a light green haze. Death stepped towards the window and put her hand out and the glass shattered. She looked out upon the city and saw the embassy. Death motioned for the other six mistresses to follow her.

They stood there for a moment looking at the world they were about to conquer with an almost lustrous appetite for the destruction to come. Then Death Raised her hands into the air and the Keyblade To The Heart rose up into the air. It began to spin and then next to it a new keyblade awoke. It was dark shrouded with a dark veil."Ahh the Keyblade To Darkness, Razara Take it." One of the mistresses stepped forward and took the Blade then Death and Razara raised their weapons to the air and created a large explosion tearing apart the presidential Plaza. Creating a large and terrifying roar that struck the city with a silence unlike any other before.

_****__** back at the embassy**_

They heard the earth shattering roar tear across the city as they saw the destruction of the Presidential Plaza. The city was silent for a moment and then the sky grew dark and the world began to be downfell with rain. Then from the ruins of the Plaza Sora saw Seven Dark Figures rise from it. The darkness grew deeper and deeper as the world went through the same defecation process as the 9 worlds before it. "We must get out of here we must make it to Radiant Garden and prepare the defense of the last worlds! There is no time" Auron yelled out orders to prepare the Dawn Aeris For lift off." Okay let's get out of here !" Auron yelled and the Three escaped out into the destruction.

_Riku where are you?_

_Sora, help me!_

_I….I….I….__lov__….will kill you…Kairi is gone Sora she is not…_

_Coming back!_

_**Among the ruins**_

Everything had become silent everything was still and the rain continued to poor upon the world. The city was beginning to flood so they had to hurry to make it to their ship. The city was in shambles bodies lay scattered among the ruins where the people had once lived and worked. The city was broken the hearts and lives of many dashed out before their prime. The city reeked of that of the decaying hearts that would soon become Heartless and feed the death machine that was destroying the Cozmo's. He could hear the heartless but Sora did not see them. Sora Hoped that it would not come down to a fight but he knew in his heart that that would probably not happen.

_Kairi?__ Are you the one behind this?_

_You can't be there is no way…_

_You are not evil…_

_You're still that girl that I fell in love with…_

_Your__ still going to be the one I spend the rest of my life with…_

_No matter what I'll find you…_

_No matter where you are…_

_I'm going to come to you!_

Sora and the rest of the Radiant Garden embassy crew continued to run through the dark alleys to the gummi dock. The Darkness finally found them in front of them was seven dark figures. One looked like the one that had let him come here in the first place. She spoke."Sora looks like you have been caught I was hoping I wouldn't be given the chance to kill you so early in this game. I was hoping to have to chase you across the cozmos like the coward of the light you are." She put forward a keyblade the Keyblade to the heart.

"No! Not that blade!" Sora spoke. Sora summoned his weapons Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"Death may I give the order to begin the true defecation process?" one of the others asked.

"Yes let these fools try to escape from this world Mira. Razara!" Death spoke."Send the heartless let them fight their way from this world!" she spoke and then laughed hard and darkly and exited through a dark portal the others followed. And as that happened A dark hole opened in the sky and the world began to slip away into it. Then in front of them the Heartless began to come. Sora immediately forced his way into the horde of heartless. Beating away at their nothingness. The Darkness engulfed the progression as they trekked through the dark battlefield fighting their way to their ship.

They worked and worked to make it through. To escape. To make it off the world. To defeat their enemy, once and for all. The heartless wouldn't lay off the world continued to fall apart. Then Sora was finally on the edge. Sora began to scream and as he screamed the two keyblades that he was holding rose into the air and shone brightly and then they slammed into the ground and a bright flash broke out from where the blades touched the ground. The impact was silent but even though it was silent when the light and smoke faded there was a clear run to the Dawn Aeris. Then everything around Sora froze still.

_What was that? _

_You have grown Sora_.

_Who, what, are you? _

_I am everything and nothing. _

_How can you be everything and nothing?_

_I am the voice. __The voice of the heart of all worlds._

_So, you are the voice of Kingdom Hearts?_

_Correct __Sora,__ I am also the creator of the keyblade. _

_You! You created the Keyblade?_

_Yes, and I also chose you as the one who will close the door._

_But I thought Kingdom Hearts was meant to be opened…_

_It is, but it is not going to be opened by the one who was meant to do it._

_So I must close it._

_There is not much time. They already possess two of The Seven Keys._

_The Seven Keys?_

_There are Seven Keys that are meant to open the Final Door__One for each of the Seven Princesses of Heart._

_So we must stop them from getting all seven?_

_You must try but a long road is ahead of you Sora. Don't look __back,__ don't let your heart sway in the wrong direction._

_What do you mean?_

_Decisions are to __come,__ the war is nearing its end. Will you still be standing after the final battle?_

_What, what do you mean by this?_

_Sora stand strong, for you are the one who will decide who will win._

Then everything unfroze and they continued on to the Dawn Aeris. The ship was the largest and most magnificent of the Ships in the CDA fleet. It was brand new and had only been on about 10 flights so far. Everyone boarded the ship and began the commencement of launch.

The world continued to fall away from around them. The ships engines began to lift it from the world as the final bits of the world began to fall to the darkness. They had seen the fall of the 10th world to that of the cause of The Seven Mistresses of Darkness.


	4. Where Has The Time Gone

**NOTE TO READER: this chapter is mostly a tie in of my storyline with the actual Kingdom Hearts Storyline if you have Played the games then the only part of this chapter you should need to read is The beginning of the war. Other than that You can skip to the next chapter.**** The parts that you want to read of this chapter are right below the disclaimer and at the end back in the present.**

_"Love will always find a way."_

Kingdom Hearts IV: The Darkest Atrocity

Chapter 4: Where Has The Time Gone

(A history of Kingdom Hearts some events are played with to work with my storyline but the underlying story is still pretty much the same just certain parts are worked to keep my story going…like how the time was between the destruction of Radiant garden and Sora's journey beginning was around 4-7 years but I changed it to 15 the story itself is still pretty accurate to the Kingdom Hearts series)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS THE STORYLINE IS MAINLY THE PROPERTY OF DISNEY AND SQUARE ENIX I ONLY OWN THE PARTS OF THE STORYLINE THAT I HAVE FED INTO IT TO WORK ALONG WITH MY OWN STORY.**

Sora was sitting in his room on the Dawn Aeris thinking of the times gone past before he was tossed into this war. The years before the war were a blur now. It had already been Five years since Sora had joined the Fight against the Heartless. The war had been going on for 20 years after the heartless had taken over Radiant Garden.

_**The Beginning Of The War**_

_A __wise man named Ansem was the br__ave leader of Radiant Garden. 23__ years ago Ansem began to research on the conditions of the Heart. He began to find that the darkness in someone's heart would eventually turn them into a dark being__ without a heart hence the beginnings of the Heartless__. One of his__ apprentices Xehanort began experiments that Ansem did not agree with. So Xehanort began to loathe him and he became a heartless in his own right. With Xehanort no more a normal human being he took upon the name of Ansem. Slowly Xehanort-Ansem began to plan his revenge on Ansem the Wise._

_For three years Xehanort-Ansem slowly gathered an army of Heartless below the castle of Radiant Garden. Then Xehanort began the attack. A war began on the world to take control of Radiant Garden. Xehanort-Ansem's Heartless army attacked parts of the castle each day the Army__'__s of Ansem the wise were pushed back. __Then Ansem the Wise made a grave decision the babe Kairi who was around two to three at the time must be taken from __the__ world before it was destroyed. If she was not taken every world in the cozmo's would fall to the dark hand of the heartless. So Ansem found a group of youth from the army to take her and find a safe place for her to spend her life until she was needed to save the cozmo's. _

_The group of youth consisted of Leon__(squall) Lionheart, Yuffie, Cid, and Aerith these young people offered Ansem their services as t__o__ protect the young girl. Ansem then went to the mother of Kairi and told her of Kairi's importance. Kairi's mother reluctantly gave away her child and promised that they may __meet again. Ansem quickly ran the baby to the Lionheart just before the Heartless breached the Final protection of Radiant Garden. _

_The Lionheart barely made it into warp as the Heartless fleet launched to prepare the beginning of their conquest. The Lionheart received heavy fire but yet they made it into warp and escaped the world. They flew until they saw the world of Destiny Islands in which they then entered the atmosphere and Leon began to search for a family to watch over Kairi. He found one. He knocked on the door and asked if they would take the child. The wife immediately took the child and said she would be the baby's mother. Leon then answered her "thank you…you don't know how much you just helped us all." Then the group returned themselves to the ship and flew to Traverse Town In which they__ spent the next 10 years waiting for the day the war would finally come to them._

_A few years later King Mickey found Leon and spoke to him. He told Leon that one day a boy would arrive on Traverse Town and that he was to tell him about what the Keyblade was and to help him begin his journey. Leon agreed and So Leon's story ends for __now._

_____**The Story Behind **__**the**__** Army of Heartless **__**and**____**the**__** Leaders Behind them**__****_

_Sora's enemies began to be chosen right after Xehanort-Ansem took control of __Radiant Garden. His process of chose went through searching for enemies who were on the worlds that the seven princesses of heart. His main decision was to find enemies that would probably fall to the darkness very easily so he wouldn't have to worry about an uprising._

_His first choice cam__e down to that of Maleficent an evil witch who was enemies with Aurora one of the seven princesses. All of his choices for his minions came down to having something to do with the Seven Princesses. Except for a few that he threw in for fun Like Oogie Boogie, Clayton, Hades, Monstro(which was more of a world than an enemy but he did swallow Sora, Donald, And Goofy) __ Sephiroth (ALL HAIL THE ONE WINGED ANGEL! WHICH I AM A SPAWN OF cough cough back to the story), and Captain Hook. The Heartless are well adapted to the worlds they are in. But there are certain heartless that thrive on all words like the shadow heartless which is the most abundant of all the Heartless._

_**6 **__** years ago**_

_Five years ago Sora__ and Kairi were only 14 and Riku 15. Riku had begun to think of trying to leave the Islands and explore other worlds. Sora and Kairi agreed and they began to build a raft. After two days the raft was complete but on the night before their scheduled voyage. A storm struck. Sora awoke and rowed his way to the island where they had kept the raft. Sora saw Riku and Kairi's boats and began to look for them. He went to the secret spot and there was a door. Sora opened it and stepped inside. Once inside he found Kairi and she spoke one word, Sora. And then the wooden door behind her burst open and thrust Kairi towards Sora when he tried to catch her she disappeared. Sora stepped outside and saw Riku falling into a dark portal. Then Sora got the keyblade and was struck into battle with an amazing Shadow. He defeated it but to no avail Destiny Islands was lost and Sora was thrust across the cozmos. _

_Sora arrived on Traverse town where he got into a fight with Leon __Lionheart;__ Leon did his duty and told him of his__ mission to save all of the Cozmo's. Sora then left after an attack of Heartless began to attack Traverse Town. Sora__ Then "Bumped" into Donald and goofy The companions he'd have through many of his adventures. After they ran into each they had a fight with a large heartless called a guard armor. The battle was heated, but the Trio easily beat the large heartless. Afterwards the three decided to travel together to find King Mickey and Sora's friends._

_The three traveled across the worlds slowly unraveling the mysteries of the war. Sora eventually met up with Riku on Traverse Town for a brief time. But Maleficent had confused him and was using him to find the seventh princess of heart, Kairi. Then when they reached Agrabah Riku nabbed princess Jasmine and when he returned to Hallow Bastion (formerly Radiant Garden) he was rewarded with being able to find Kairi. Then Sora and gang traveled further through the cozmos and was intercepted by a pirate ship. The pirate ship captained by Captain Hook, with Riku and Kairi on board. _

_Sora and the gang were thrown in the brig by Riku. But they escaped with the help of a young boy named Peter Pan and his fairy Tinker Bell. They fought their way to try to find Kairi and Peter's friend Wendy. They found them but before they could get into save Kairi she was drug away. Wendy was left there unconscious, Peter said that he must leave to make sure Wendy was alright and then he flew off._

_So then Sora and the gang made it to the Captains quarters where they confront Riku trying to escape with Kairi. Riku explains that Kairi no longer has a heart and was saying that Sora didn't care about Kairi or him. Sora said no and then Riku showed one of his new tricks and created the First Anti-Sora. The fight was intense it was an exact copy of Sora it fought like Sora and it "thought" like Sora. It was hard to make something work but __Sora and gang defeated him and ran outside._

_They were then ambushed and Donald and goofy tied to the main mast. Captain Hook was about to make Sora walk the plank the crocodile that attacked him was near so he ran inside the ship and hid as he made Smee make him walk the plank. Pirate heartless slowly approached him, then he jumped, everyone gasped but then he came back up and he was flying. Peter Pan arrived and they defeated the army of Heartless and scared away Smee. Peter impersonated Smee in order to get Captain Hook come out and then they defeated Him. Then they moved on to the Dark World Of The Heartless Hallow Bastion. _

_But before they did they went back to Olympus Coliseum because of a random challenge from a mysterious __enemy. When Sora__ arrived the world turned dark and a great seal opened in the sky. The world grew silent. A black ball of feathers smashed into the ground and from it raised a tall man with long silver hair and a great long__ thin__ sword. It was the One Winged Angel Sephiroth. __He raised his hand into the air and immediately attacked Sora. Little did he know this would not be the last time he would be facing Sephiroth. The battle was heated Sora was nearly killed. His enemy swung his blade with deathly precision. He moved as swift as a bee. He came from out of nowhere making devastating blows at the young keyblade master. Sora yet again prevailed though and came back from behind and defeated the menace. Then cloud arrived and took on the fight and sent him back to where he had come from._

_Now the gang turned their sights to Hallow Bastion. When Sora arrived Riku took the keyblade and left Sora with no weapon but a wooden sword and no ally but The Beast who had came here to retrieve Belle one of the Seven Princesses.__ Sora fought his way to the Castle and then finally met up with Riku Donald and Goofy. Sora stood tall and his heart was stronger and he stole the Keyblade back and Donald and Goofy returned to fight and Defeat Riku. Riku ran off and they chased after almost to the top of the castle they meet Maleficent. The battle is begun and the gang defeats and she escapes through a portal to another part of the castle. When they got there Riku was no longer himself a dark voice was shrouding his own. He had a dark keyblade (later shown as the Keyblade __to the__ Heart in possesion of Death) and he stabbed Maleficent and then she felt a great surge of darkness rise into her and she became a great dragon. They fought magnificently and defeated her and moved on to face their enemy Riku…or was it? When they get to a large chamber they see six of the Seven princesses, Jasmine, Alice__, Aurora, Belle, Snow__ white,__ and Cinderella, yet Kairi was nowhere to be found. They went up a flight of stairs and Sora saw Kairi laying down on the ground but then Riku? Arrived. He began to speak and immediately Sora realized he was not Riku.__ He spoke, and told Sora who he was, his name was Ansem.__ Ansem explained that Kairi's heart had been in Sora all along. Ansem began to sing his blade to retrieve Kairi's heart but Kairi spoke to him with a brash "SORA" and Sora blocked the blow and the battle began._

_The battle was intense Riku now fused with Ansem was relentless fighting in blitz and using dar__k magic to manipulate the field of battle. And behind it all the large gate to the final keyhole was open humming with an intense machine roar. Finally __Sora__ ended the relentless onslaught and defeated Ansem.__ Sora stepped forward and took the Keyblade to the heart and stabbed himself in the heart Kairi awoke and tried to catch __Sora__ before he fell, but when she caught him he disappeared._

_At the bottom of the castle Kairi Donald __and__ goofy were trying to escape when a group of shadows ambushed them. Kairi saw one that was just standing there like there was nothing going on and Kairi spoke one word.__"Sora" she embraced the Heartless as the other heartless began to attack but as she did that a bright light flashed destroying the other heartless and then Sora was there where the shadow had been a moment before. They escaped and returned to traverse town._

_After a bit of regrouping Sora, Donald, and Goofy boarded the gummi ship and flew to Hallow Bastion. When they arrived the Heartless were very different the weakest heartless were now left behind as the stronger went out to try to conquer the other worlds. They fought their way to the door to the final keyhole. They stepped inside and fought a great behemoth and defeated it and sealed the keyhole. _

_Then from there they flew to The End Of The World a great mass of all the worlds that had been destroyed. After they fought their way through all the worlds that they had been to and defeated another behemoth they found themselves on Destiny Islands. Ansem was there and A great battle ensued and they won._

_Everything grew dark and they were in an abyssal plain Preparing to face off against him and a great world a ship called World Of Chaos. The great battle ensued Ansem made them fight with every final bit of strength that was in their bodies. He did not let up. This battle was nowhere need as hard as his battle with sephiroth. Then the final blow was struck and he was defeated right next to the Door To Darkness._

_Ansem called for the darkness, but instead light came and destroyed him. Now Quickly Sora Donald and Goofy tried to close the door, but they couldn't but then riku showed up on the other side and said they could do it. And then from behind him came the long lost King Mickey. He said not to worry everything will be okay. They began to close the door and Sora and Mickey Sealed the door for good? __Then the worlds began to return. Sora saw Kairi standing alone in the middle of nowhere then Destiny Islands began to remake and that's when he renewed their promise, "No matter what I'm always with you, I'll come back to you I promise." Then the worlds began to return. And Kairi began to wait for him to return._

**back in the present**

Sora had been sitting looking over the events that had happened over the course of these last 6 years. Sora had grown from a young boy into a full grown man with war experience. He had spent his last years fighting for the cozmos if he liked it or not.

Someone knocked upon Sora's door. "Come in." Sora said. It was Zell.

"So you all right Sora?"he asked.

"I'm fine I'm fine. I'm just looking over what has happened. Seeing if anything fits."

_Something does somewhere, I just don't know where._

_Sora?_

_Kairi?_

_No, it's Namine._

_Damn, Do you know where Kairi is?_

_I'm sorry Sora I've looked throughout the Cozmo's for her__ but nothing. The Darkness hides her._

_Has Roxas found anything?_

_No He has not._

_Keep in touch Namine stay somewhere safe._

_I'm with Riku._

_You Are! Tell him to not stay on any world for too long. They are falling more by the day._

_We already are doing that Sora, don't worry we won't die we'll still be there for the final battle._

_Okay good luck Namine._

_Good luck Sora._


	5. Distress

**KINGDOM HEARTS IV: THE DARKEST ATROCITY**

Chapter 5: Distress

The Dawn Aeris Danced among the stars in the cosmic ritual of travel It passed among the many worlds that were under its protection. Then sirens on the ship broke its silence. The Ship began into a frenzy to call the people of importance to the command deck. Sora and Zell immediately Jumped up and ran through the halls. They darted through the rushing crew members preparing to initiate their orders when given.

Command Deck

Auron stood at his station listening to the sirens wail and the shouts as the ship prepared for its mission. A hologram was before King Auron. That Of King Mickey, Donald and Goofy. Sora and Zell finally entered the room."What's going on?" Sora asked. He turned his gaze to the Hologram "Donald, Goofy, Mickey!" and he stepped forward.

"It is not well Sora", Auron Said, "Mickey please explain."

Mickey then turned to face Sora. "The Heartless are growing in strength Here they are being led by one of the Seven Mistresses Of Darkness Mira, Many worlds have fallen we have lost all contact with all the worlds but Radiant Garden, Earth, and Port Royal. The Seven Keys Have Fallen To Them We Don't Have Much Time Before There Reach Will Make It To Radiant Garden And All Will Be Loss."

Sora stared at him with awe. His heart pounding blood pulsing behind his ears.

_Kairi?__ Where are you?_

_RIKU GIVE IT TO ME!_

_YOU WILL NOT HAVE IT DEATH!_

_THE BLADE IS MINE AND MINE ALONE GIVE IT TO THE BETTER GIVE IN TO YOUR DARKNESS!_

_NO I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE IT!_

_GOODBYE RIKU__,AND__ TO THINK I ALMOST THOUGHT OF SPARING YOU!_

_What the heck?_

"Move this ship into Orbit I want All of us ready to make an offensive. Begin Evacuations of Disney Castle." Auron Spoke then turned to Sora."Zell Sora Go Protect the king get him to Radiant Garden There is not much time."

Zell and Sora Nodded and Ran to the troopships. The sirens continued to wail as the troops armed themselves for the final protection of Destiny Islands. They slowly rose from the dockings in the ship and lowered themselves upon the surface of the World. To find the world Nearing Ruin. "oh boy this isn't going to be easy."zell said.

"no joke"sora answered.


	6. The Gates

**KINGDOM HEARTS IV: THE DARKEST ATROCITY**

**C****hapter 6: ****The Castle Gates Opened**

**The troopships slowly approached the surface. The guards**** of Disney Castle were fighting a hard battle. The Shadows were growing larger engulfing the towers across the fields. The workers and people long enveloped and merged to join the army of darkness. They had the Castle surrounded. The World was nearing ruin but the world could not be taken yet. More than two keyblades were present on this world. One of evil One Of Good but now there are Five a battle of great ****immensity**** was approaching and at its center was The Seven Mistresses Of Darkness. ****Who's**** Clutches had recently Engulfed Earth. "Alright everyone once we land begin the assault watch our backs as we make it to the king. ****Pilot fly**** this thing over when we give the signal ok! ****MOVE!"**** The troopships landed and Sora Jumped from it and immediately summoned the keyblades and began the onslaught. Zell ****Waited**** a moment for the ship to completely empty and followed suit.**

**One by one they worked their way through the courtyards. The world around them**** was engulfed in shadows. The heartless approached the big white doors and began pounding into them. Each heartless in turn began to slam against the door. Sora ****And**** Zell And the armies of The Dawn Aeris stood staring at this phenomenon. "This is way to organized something isn't right here." Sora stated and looked at Zell.**

**Zell nodded then answered."I agree," then he turned and looked****, "****But the king should Know what is going on when we get to him." He looked again at Sora then nodded. They both threw Their Left Hand keyblades into the air. Sora then Jumped and spun into the air along in suit with Zell. The Keyblades Flew higher into the air as Sora and Zell Followed. They Then Stopped in thin and air and threw their right up along with their left handed weapon. Then they flipped backwards as the blades began to fall back down. They stood still in the air as they did the back flip. The keyblades began to glow ****Then**** the two grabbed hold and began to fall back to earth in a spiral of White Energy Upon The battlefield. The heartless turned and saw the occurrence and began to form up for impact. Sora and Zell looked at each other and then split from formation they flew back up into the air and then floated aimlessly in the air and stared at each other they then slowly raised their hands the keyblades floated in front of them. Sora's continued to glow white Zell's then turned black. For a moment the armies of the Dawn Aeris stood in disbelief but then the keyblades began to spin around the keyblade masters faster and faster and faster ****then**** rose a few in the air and slammed straight through the line of heartless. A great light rose from their as they dissipated from view. The keyblade masters then slowly landed on the ground and their keyblades returned to them.**

**"MOVE!"**** Sora yelled and the assault began. Sora and Zell Ran forward through the hole that had been cut to the gates. They fought away any heartless that were immediate threats and left the rest to the army. They pushed away everything that came at them only stopping for Miniature Guard armors which Sora took a testing too from his previous adventures. ****Then the moment came ****And**** they reached the gate. Sora ****And**** Zell nodded at each other and lifted their blades in the air and opened the gate to ****the inside enough for them to slide in. But ****When**** they got inside They felt like things were just not right.**

**"Hello boys, ****Your**** just in time for the party!" The door slammed shut behind them as a feminine voice sounded through the room.**

**Okay time to go work on the parallel hope you guys enjoy ****You**** guys won't know the whole story unless you read Kingdom Hearts IV: The Road To Eden! ****Their**** was so much to cover in the storyline I wanted to try something different so I made a story since this storyline is as much its own as it is this ****ones****! So ****Check**** it out! Or you'll be totally confused when you come to the Final Chapter! R&R for me maybe NOT! Leave me some reviews K?**


End file.
